Pokémon: The Next Generation
by LeTantris
Summary: A story about a young boy who is sent to a prestigious academy with his two childhood friends, where numerous adventures and crazy characters await him! Will he survive the first year? Will he ever learn to become the best trainer there ever was? Will the writer ever update faster? Find out by reading this story! Now filled with references.


Prologue

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world," the man with pale blonde hair paused as he pulled out a ball from his pocket and clicked the button on its center, causing a white light to emerge from it and form into the shape of brown creature with fluffy ears and a bushy tail, "is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself, I study Pokémon as a profession." With a press of a button, the creature was enveloped with a light, which was then sucked into the ball that the professor now pocketed. "But first, tell me a little something about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" he asked.

The kid in front of the professor eyed him warily with the eyes similar to that of a dead fish. The professor stood there without a word, an awkward silence surrounding the room.

"Right… So you're a boy then. And your name is… Nathaniel, I presume?" asked the professor, the young boy before him giving no response whatsoever. The professor's right eye twitched twice as he continued on, "Well then. Nathaniel, your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!"

The boy stared at him for a bit longer before taking out his pinky and sticking it right up his right nostril, digging through it with an emotionless expression on his face. He then said, "… What's with the long narration? The readers are bound to get bored with this kind of stuff, you know."

At this point, the professor looked like he was going to kill the boy for a split second but resumed to his usual composure saying, "Ah, but the readers need to know what the story is about after all. Besides, shouldn't you stop breaking the fourth wall by now and continue on with the story?"

"I don't like it."

"Eh? What do you mean you don't like it? Like what exactly?"

"You know, the way you narrated the story."

"Well, if you're really that good at criticizing me for it, why don't you narrate the story then?"

"Okay then. Let's start over the beginning again, shall we?"

* * *

**Pokémon GX**

* * *

"Wait a minute! What the hell is with that title? Aren't you just ripping it off from a show?" asked the professor.

"If you don't like that title, how about this next one?"

* * *

**Pokémon GX Kai**

* * *

"That's not okay at all! You just added the word 'Kai' right after 'GX'!"

"Fine then. How about this?"

* * *

**Detergent**

* * *

"Ugh! Now the title's completely unrelated! And I feel like I know what show you're trying to refer to now!"

"Hmph! How about this next one?"

* * *

**The Walking Pokémon**

* * *

"Can you stop messing around and give us the actual title already? The readers are going to send the writer some flames if you keep this up!"

"Tch! I'll just use that title the writer was planning to use anyways."

* * *

**Pokémon: The Next Generation**

* * *

"That's better already! How about that narration you were about to do?"

"Man, quit bossing me around and let me narrate already!

"**Anyways, in a world full of humans and mysterious creatures called Pokémon, a young boy is sent to a prestigious academy in a remote island with his two childhood friends, where numerous adventures await him! It is there that he meets an egotistic rival who won't stop at nothing to become the strongest trainer in the island, a lazy teacher with an unhealthy obsession for sweets and his somewhat clueless Dewott, a principal who's never been seen before, and many other crazy characters. If you are in need of a story that's bound to fill your day up with random references, you've come to the right place! Stay tuned for the upcoming first chapter of this story. Please review,"** said the boy before he resumed to his aloof look once more. The professor kept silent for a brief while.

"Hang on a second. Did you just read out our writer's notes? Well, there goes the 'A/N' section then," said the professor.

"Now that that's settled, do leave a review and tell us what you want to be referenced! It has to be in exact detail though, whether if it's from Doctor How, or an anime, or even a movie."

"Wait a minute. Who's Doctor How?" asked Professor Oak.

"What do you mean by that? Don't you know about the show involving a reincarnating professor who explores the universe with his time-travelling space ship called the BARDIS?" asked the boy as he massaged his temple, before saying, "You should really start watching the series."

"Well, screw your shows! I'm a famous professor!"

"Whatever you say, Professor, whatever you say!" said Nathaniel as he removed his booger-covered pinky from his nose and wiped it on the professor's sleeve.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you've heard Nathaniel read out my notes! Do leave a review!**

***Care to guess the number of different references used in this chapter? Hint: It's more than five and less than ten.**


End file.
